1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wireless communication, and in particular, to a receiving method for a multi-mode wireless terminal, in which a signal is processed with a communication algorithm that is selected for each communication mode according to an active communication mode and a channel status.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a communication system, a communication algorithm is generally designed to guarantee minimum required performance based on economic efficiency according to standardization specifications. When the communication system is designed based on economic efficiency, a complicated solution cannot be supported and required performance cannot be achieved in a poor channel environment. Alternatively, when the communication system is designed to exhibit maximum performance using given hardware resources, the resources can be wasted in a good channel environment.
In order to solve the problem in algorithm design, a link adaptation mechanism provides certain flexibility for resource management by adaptively changing variables of an algorithm adaptively according to conditions of the channel environment. In a Multiple-Input Multiple-Output (MIMO) method or channel encoding method that is being actively studied, a plurality of algorithms are defined and are adaptively applied according to a channel status.
However, in a conventional communication system based on a plurality of algorithms neither hardware resources and neither complexity nor simultaneous implementation of multiple standard communication modes are considered in algorithm selection.